


Post-Its

by IHeartSnuffles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk gives Jake some post-its to help him remember stuff, since he's such a forgetful dork. Cute little drabble that was a request on Tumblr (see my tumblr for the rebloggable version)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Its

Jake had never been able to remember things easily. He'd forget something almost the minute you said it. Believe me, it was tough trying to get him to remember our previous discussions. But he could remember our adventures down to the last leaf that fell during our strifes. And he could remember every date we had taken and where. But simple things were his one weakness.  
I managed to salvage some sticky notes from another abandoned building, or post its or whatever, and I gave them to my hopeless boyfriend. Told him, "English, here's some post its. Take these, and whenever there's something you need to remember, write it down and stick it somewhere you'll be able to see it."  
His eyes lit up behind those dorky glasses of his, and he held onto them like they were some sort of treasure. Thanked me over and over again, made me blush like a damn anime schoolgirl. But it felt good to see that smile of his. And it felt good to see him able to remember his strifes with the girls, and dates with me.  
6 days later, on a rather sleepy Tuesday, I saw a few orange sticky notes hanging around the apartment. Some of them had weird scribbles on them, and I noticed one that even was outlined with marker. Jake was nowhere in sight. "He must be on another adventure..." Without me. I sighed, shuffling into the kitchen.  
As I pulled out a carton of juice, I noticed a sticky note on the fridge door. It was clearly labeled, the marker seemed fresh. And not to mention, it had my name on it.  
"To Dirk: NEVER FORGET Lat: 345.9920184 Long: -56.0000918"  
"D&J"  
I frowned, inputting the coordinates into my glasses. D&J obviously stood for Dirk and Jake... But what was I supposed to remember? As I walked outside, my glasses alerted me that I was near the destination. I followed the directions, ignoring the scenery around me. But as I reached a large tree in the middle of a clearing, my heart stopped.  
There were at least two dozen sticky notes all stuck onto the tree. In the shape of a heart. And there was my dork, standing in the middle of the whole damn thing. With the biggest grin on his face.  
"What's this all about?" I asked, turning off my glasses. Jake laughed, his laughter music to my ears. Damn, my blush was acting up again. He sauntered over and looked up at me. His emerald eyes reflected off my anime shades, those same eyes that made me want to kiss him over and over. Ok calm yourself Strider, no losing your composure.  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten... our 2 month anniversary Strider! This is where we had our first ever adventure! And our first... date together." Jake grabbed me in a hug, blushing fiercely, and I felt my heart leap into my throat. "Haha, and you say I'm the forgetful one, dear old chum!"  
"Damn it English, these aren't what post-its are used for." I chuckled, pulling him into a passionate kiss. "But if you keep using them like this, I sure won't mind."

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa this was my first ever boyxboy fic, so it's kind of adorbs. Still kind of new to this fandom (only been what, 2-3 months since I started in Homestuck?) and to this writing style, but it's fun! Tell me how I'm doing, if I'm screwing up or something hahaha~  
> And no, those coordinates are made up. Don't go lookin for them, I made them off the top of my head at 4 in the goddamn morning XD


End file.
